legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-87.115.65.139-20121202123902
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards and 110+ ed/pp to trade and sell for the cards below: I will trade anything I have for these ultras; Pyromancer of Fungus Grove Dragon Massacre Knight Flaming Werewolf + Any other fire ultras other than 'Awakening Grim Reaper ' ''' '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Dark Apprentice Warlock x2 Fiery Terror Witch Gatekeeper of Flame Aditi, Dragon Master x2 Muirdris, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inflicting Ukobach ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Rockface Basilisk (12 ed/pp) Menthe, Celestial Beauty (10 ed/pp) Enervation Ouranos x2 (7 ed/pp each) - Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x3 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x6 (3 ed/pp each) Jurik Apparition x2 (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan' '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x5 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Wyvern x3 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x9 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War x2 (2 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x3 (1 ed/pp each) Timber Dragon x4 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion (1 ed/pp) Great Griffon (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' Eirene, Eternal Peace Seeker – RM (Straight Trade for RM Dragon Massacre Knight) Nike, Goddess of Triumph x2 (20 ed/pp each) Four-Armed Muirdris x3 (10 ed/pp each) Demon Giant of Terror (4 ed/pp) Star Reader x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x10 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle x7 (3 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid x2 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x4 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste (3 ed/pp) Elegant Naga Raja x4 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x8 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Demeter, Deity of Sacred Law x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x7 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath (1 ed/pp) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x5 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x3 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x4 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x5 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' (Fiend) Succubus Twin Blazena – PM – (120 ed/pp or Straight Trade for (Vary) Pyromancer of Fungus Grove) - Collectible Desert Salamander' '''x3 (9 ed/pp each)' ' Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Herolord Verethragna x4 (4 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina (4 ed/pp) Deranged Nightmare x3 (3 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist (2 ed/pp) Nova Summoner x3 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x2 (2 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir x2 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa (2 ed/pp) Netherlord King (2 ed/pp) Svarog the Leader (2 ed/pp) Legendary Lindworm x2 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x3 (1 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good ;) + Remember that I’m willing to trade anything/everything I’ve got for a fresh Flaming Werewolf!!